Glimpses of the Future
by allyrachelle
Summary: Harry could feel the slow rise and fall of her chest and he knew she was asleep. He leaned forward and kissed her on the top of her head before he whispered, “I love you, Ginny. Don’t worry. I’ll get us out of this mess one way or another,” into her ear.
1. Thoughts

Harry Potter was strolling through the corridors of Hogwarts, taking everything in. He was to leave soon with the Weasleys. It was several days after the last battle, but yet everything was repaired. The only thing Harry had left of that horrible night was his memories.

Harry sighed. He wasn't really too fond of this school now. After everyone had died, shed blood, sweat, and tears, he felt as though no matter how much they renovated or swept away the shattered glass, he could only start to loathe his first home. Especially after Fred- Harry couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. So instead, he let his thoughts stray to Ginny.

Harry had barely spoken to her about any of these feelings. No matter how much he wanted to vent his feelings to someone he was close to, he would hate himself if he made them feel even worse about the matter. If Molly, Hermione, or Ginny found out that he was keeping anything from them, they would have a fit. They didn't need anything else to worry about. That was just another reason Harry kept his emotions to himself.

He rounded a corner and ran full force into someone.

"Ron-" Harry started, but was cut off.

"There you are! Hermione- he's over here!" he turned back to Harry. "Mum's been looking for you. She says if she ever gets her hands on you, you'll regret it." he finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Dunno. But that's why I came to find you. To tell you to keep a low profile and steer clear of Mum for the next few days." Ron whispered to Harry, who grinned.

"I heard you, Ronald." a voice came from behind him. Ron whirled around so quickly, he nearly knocked Harry over.

"Bloody-" he started to say, but Hermione cut him off sharply.

"Save it. You know how upset your mum gets when Harry's 'safety' is involved. How could you just go and tell Harry to avoid her?! I mean you _know…_" Hermione kept talking, her eyes squeezed tightly in rage.

"What is she going on about now?" Harry's face slit into an inevitable grin when he heard the voice. "What, did Ron let slip another foul remark about a house elf again?" she asked Harry, all the while Hermione continued her lecture, oblivious to the topic change.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Well, you know how Ron is…" he joked. Ron turned to him and he gave him a mock-glare. His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find a suitable insult to throw back, but failed miserably.

"That's what I thought. Once again, I am correct about my suspicions." Ginny said rather smugly, yet in a teasing tone, a smirk twitched its way onto her face.

Harry was about to reply when a loud huff was heard, coming from Hermione.

"Are you even _listening?!_" she cried, a line appeared between her eyebrows.

"Er- I- um- uh-" Ron stuttered, thrown off guard by the tone in her voice.

"Just answer the question, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Ron slowly focused his gaze on his feet, which were shuffling nervously.

"He looks like a puppy that was caught rummaging through the rubbish bin." Ginny breathed into Harry's ear, making his snort loudly. Hermione locked eyes with Harry and gave him a death stare.

"You think this is funny? The way no one cares about was I have to say?" she asked accusingly.

"Erm- I- no." he stated, looking quite scared that the focus was now on him. Ginny barely contained the laughter that was threatening to escape.

"Give it a _rest_ Hermione! We don't listen to you because you always say the same things!" Ron blurted, a hand flying to his mouth. He had a sheer look of terror on his face and his eyes had a look that clearly said, '_Did I just say that aloud?'_ Ron quickly turned around and hurried off, Hermione at his heels, threatening him with things like, _"Ronald, come back here, or I'll send a flock of birds after you!" _and _"Ronald! If you value your life, you would turn around and face me like a man! Right now, you're acting like you have the backbone of a pygmy puff!"_

Once Ron and Hermione were out of earshot, Harry and Ginnycollapsed to the ground in fits of laughter. Harry gripped his stomach; it felt as though it was about to implode from the laughter. A good five minutes later, Harry found himself slumped against the wall next to Ginny. She was wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"Oh Merlin…" she breathed. It was painful to talk in a normal voice after all of that laughing. "That was the most hilarious thing I think I've ever witnessed." she said, leaning her head back onto the cold, stone wall. "I mean, did you _see_ the look on his face?"

"Ginny, you do realize that if they knew we were laughing at them like this, they'd hex us into the next country?" Harry said, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, I know, but its just so hard to resist-" she replied, her eyes closed, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah… I don't think I've ever laughed so hard like that." Harry replied, cleaning his glasses on his Muggle t-shirt. An awkward silence filled the corridor. The air became tense as Harry realized that this was the first time he'd really been alone with Ginny since his birthday. She, too, seemed to realize this.

"So…" she started, breaking the intense silence between them. "Are you still planning on becoming an Auror?" Ginny asked, crossing her legs, giving him her whole attention.

"I don't know… I think so, but I cant be sure yet. How am I supposed to know if it will work out? I just wish I had a glimpse into the future, to see what I'm destined to be."

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I just don't want to make a mistake and ruin my life." Harry replied simply, like it was an obvious answer. Ginny blushed.

"Oh, yeah…"

Harry crawled into his temporary bed at the Burrow. He was going to stay with them until he got a job and a place to live. Molly and Arthur would say that he could take his time, but Harry loathed to feel like an intruder. He was surprised that they were so welcoming, after all that happened before the battle. When he went off with Ron and Hermione, he was sure that Molly would never forgive him for being so secretive. Harry let his thoughts wander all the memories he had spent here. His favorite memory was his 17th birthday party. Of course, he had a wonderful time. He was in a wonderful mood- mostly when he was with Ron and Hermione- but that all came crashing down around him when Scrimgeour showed up with Dumbledore's will.

Harry remembered the rage he felt when he found out that Dumbledore had left him the sword, but he couldn't have it. '_Do I really want to work for the Ministry? They all must be the same as Fudge and Scrimgeour…'_ Harry asked himself. He pondered that thought for a moment. '_I guess I'll never know until it happens…'_

Harry thought about his future and what lie ahead. He had always thought he would have to live his life worrying about the threat of Voldemort. He wondered if he could live a normal life, with a wife, children, and a _family_. Harry's heart jumped at the thought. On his birthday he had gotten the mental picture of Ginny marrying a faceless stranger… now, those thoughts changed… '_I wonder what life would be like if I _did_ end up with Ginny…'_

Harry fell into a deep sleep, feeling as though his whole world was spinning. He disregarded that fact. The only thought spinning in his head was what the future held.

Harry Potter woke with a start. "Merlin, how long did I sleep?-" he murmured to himself. He felt as though he had been asleep for a month. He drearily rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses on the bedside table in Ron's room. His eyelids flew open. '_Where am I?! Where's Ron? What time is it?' _he frantically looked around the unfamiliar room.

Harry was laying wearing pajamas he didn't remember putting on. He looked at the bed under him. Nothing was familiar to him; yet- he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it? It was almost as though he felt he _belonged_ here.

Harry's mouth dropped open to form a perfect _O_. He gaped at the figure lying beside him, gazing up at him with a soft expression. '_It can't be…'_

"Good morning, Harry." Ginny said softly. Harry stared at her intently, but it was a soft stare. She looked _older_ than she did last night at the Burrow. He could swear that she looked at least in her mid-twenties.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, sitting up. "Are you feeling unwell?" she slid her hand onto his forehead.

"I-I-I'm fine." Harry stuttered, looking around the room. He could see a bathroom to his left. "I'll be r-right back." Harry muttered quickly and closed the bathroom door behind him.

'_What is going on?!'_


	2. The Explanation

Harry glanced up at the mirror. He touched his face lightly as if feeling it for the first time. He looked nothing like himself; he had the same vivid green eyes, but his complexion was much rougher. Harry had stubble creeping up on either side of his mouth. His breath hitched in his chest as his gaze worked its way up to his forehead.

"My scar…" he breathed in disbelief. Instead of a bright, jagged cut, there was a slight, barely noticeable scar in its place. Harry whirled around quickly when he heard his name being called.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked through the door, her voice filled with concern.

"Mm-hm…" he mumbled from the sink. But, of course, Ginny wasn't going to settle with that answer.

"I'm going to fire call the team and tell them I won't make it to practice today. You're obviously not feeling well." There was no reasoning with her at this point. Harry just answered by opening the door and stepping out into the bedroom. "I knew you were feeling ill! I can always tell these things…" she murmured the last part to herself, all the while, putting her hands on her hips.

Harry was overcome with the urge to tell her everything. In reality, he had no clue where he was or even what time it was. He could only be sure of one thing. This place felt like home.

Harry walked down the stairs in the unfamiliar house. He had no clue where he was going, yet his legs carried him through the halls and into the kitchen without hesitation. What he wasn't expecting to see was the three placemats on the table. The larger two had vine-like designs on them and were a deep maroon color. But the smaller one had moons, stars, unicorns, and a small 'L' in the corner.

"Do you want scrambled eggs of and omelet, Honey?" Ginny asked when she heard him come in.

"Erm- scrambled eggs I guess." he replied, dumbfounded at his latest discovery.

"Watch out, Harry!" Ginny said with a giggle as Harry was hit by an unidentified source in his side. Harry looked down and saw a meek, little girl that only came up to his mid-torso.

Harry looked at her for a few moments. She had mousy red hair and bright green eyes. She smiled up at him and hugged his leg tightly.

"Daddy, don't be gone for that long ever again!" she squeaked, tightening her grip on him.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I was just out with Uncle Ron for work." Harry couldn't believe that came out his mouth. It was if the memory just came flooding back to him. He couldn't remember anything of the sort, but it was as if it had actually happened.

"I know… I just missed you a lot, Daddy-" the small girl bit her lip and tears welled up in her emerald eyes that were identical to his.

"Well, I'm back now, and I don't have to work until September. Lets just sit down, and eat breakfast." Harry replied. He was thoroughly freaked out now. He had said all those things without even realizing he was saying them. Ever since he had woken back up from the small nap he had ten minutes ago, it was like he didn't have control over his own body. It was if he were just a bystander- but seeing everything firsthand, and not off to the side.

Lily nodded her head meekly and crawled up into her chair between Harry and Ginny. They ate their breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast Ginny had prepared and settled onto the sofa in the sitting room.

"How was your trip?" Ginny asked. Lily quickly nodded her head, signaling she wanted t know as well.

"It was wonderful. Believe it or not, turns out that Nargles are, in fact, a real species of creatures. Luna said that Ron should apologize; he really hadn't believed her." Harry laughed. Lily looked puzzled.

"What are Gargles?" she asked, her face wrinkled up in confusion.

"You'll find out in about a month, when you start your first Care of Magical Creatures lessons at Hogwarts." Harry turned to Ginny, "Luna'll cover the first years for Hagrid. They're not old enough for Hagrid's lessons." he smirked.

"So, Lily, what would you like for your birthday?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"I want an orange pygmy puff!" she replied eagerly, squirming in her seat. "Please???"

"Well… It's not every day that your only daughter turns 10..." Harry said slowly.

"I'm turning 11!" Lily said accusingly.

"Oh… well in that case, you can get a big package of quills and parchment!" Harry teased her, pretending he forgot how old she was.

Lily caught on. "Well, in that case, I'll just run away to Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron's house then. At least they know how old I am!"

Harry, Lily, and Ginny burst out into a fit of laughter. Harry was sure that he wasn't the one talking. He was merely observing everything through the eyes of this himself, just in the future. This idea was hard to swallow.

Harry woke up when a radiant light gleamed in his face. He climbed out of bed to investigate. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes. What in the name of Merlin was going on?

The light was coming from the hallway, so Harry opened the door with a slight 'creak' and followed the strange glow.

It almost looked like the ball of light from a Deluminator, but was something different. He turned the corner to find the brilliant light had vanished. Harry was left standing in the darkness.

"Harry…" a soft voice called. Harry could tell the voice wasn't threatening. He decided to follow the voice as it called out to him once more.

As Harry stepped into the kitchen, he felt a yank and it felt as though he were riding a portkey. Harry's feet landed gracefully on the ground and saw before him a beautiful young woman. She had long, sleek brunette hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing a long, white cloak.

"Do you know why you are here, Harry?" she asked in a tone that reminded him greatly of Luna Lovegood.

"No." Harry replied simply, looking around him.

"You misunderstood, Harry. I meant, do you know why you are here, in the future?" she spoke again.

"Well, I guess it might be to see what my life would be like in the future?" he guessed.

The woman nodded. "Precisely. But do you know why?" Harry shook his head. "Merlin has requested that Harry Potter receives the ability to know his one greatest desires had come true; what the future holds." she said softly. Harry's eyes widened.

"Merlin? Are you sure? Why should I get to see my one greatest desire?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You are Harry Potter. You have saved many lives, and have vanquished the Dark Lord, Voldemort-or Tom Riddle, as you call him." she gazed at Harry with kindness evident in her eyes.

"Oh-" Harry said.

"Goodbye Harry Potter-" she said, waving her hand in a magical gesture.

"Wait- NO!" Harry called out. "I need to know how to get back! Please!" but just as he yelled the last syllable, the brilliant glow around him vanished. He was plunged, once again, into complete darkness.

A/N:

So, there's chapter two. I know its short, but I promise when the plot really picks up, the chapters will get longer. I know that at Hogwarts, they start to take electives in the third year. But hey, this is in the future, so anything can change! (just bear that in mind) Read/Review!!

-Ally :P


	3. Telling the Truth

A/N: I will be labeling the sections into Present, Eternity and Future so you don't get confused. Eternity will be with Aglaia (the woman from chap. 2 and Merlin) I'm sooooo sorry! I haven't really had time to write more often. I live in Nebraska, and it's very snowy and FREEZING here, and my computer is in my basement, where it is extra freezing… bleh. Plus, I got a new cell phone, and I've been busy looking through it. Also, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate people reading my stories! If any of you like the Jonas Brothers, go to my fansite, /jonasgirlsofomaha and read There She Goes Again, my jb ff. also, add my hp fansite, /godricshallows ! Thanks, and enjoy!

**Present**

Ginny discreetly stood up from the table at the Burrow. She made her way soundlessly to the stairs, so that she could get away without being seen. Her mother had been on her case lately, telling her to make tea and scones, get the eggs from the chicken coop, collect the laundry, wash the tables, and everything else. It made Ginny's head spin just thinking about it.

Ginny tiptoed up the stairs, skillfully skipping the creaky ones. She had intended to go to her room and read one of her favorite Muggle novels. She closed the door behind her and crawled into her big, fluffy armchair. She had just picked up her book and read the first sentence, when she heard a slight disturbance from upstairs.

Ginny looked at the ceiling, knowing full well what was happening.

Harry was having a nightmare.

Ginny shot out of the armchair and opened the door with a _'creak'_. she looked down the staircase and checked to see if Molly had heard. Thankfully, she didn't. Ginny raced up the stairs, light on her feet, as to make sure no one noticed her departure from the kitchen. It was way too crowded in there for her liking, and hopefully, nobody would notice.

Ginny reached Ron's door and knocked once. Receiving no answer, she peeked her head around it.

"Harry?" she whispered. She walked into the room and ran to his bed. "Harry! Wake up!" she urgently whispered, shaking him.

Harry's eyes flew open. "Ginny?" he mumbled, groggily. When she nodded her head, he smiled. "Morning." he said while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Ginny handed him his glasses.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, then he remembered.

"Ginny! What day is it?" he asked urgently, brushing off her question.

"Erm… I'm not really sure… I wasn't really keeping track, I was worried…" she trailed off.

"What year is it, then?" Harry asked.

"1997" she replied, looking at him strangely.

Harry's shoulders slumped a little in relief. He was back in his own time.

Ginny didn't question Harry, but she was curious. _'Why didn't he know what year it was?' _she didn't have time to worry about another thing at the moment, so she brushed off her worries. A silence came between them, and she broke it with a question. "Are you hungry?"

Harry suddenly realized that he was practically starving. "Yeah."

"I'll get you some breakfast. Do you want scrambled eggs, or an omelet?"

"Erm-- scrambled eggs, I guess." he replied. 'Whoa,' Harry thought. 'We haven't really changed that much from now until the future.'

"Okay. I'll be back before you can say…" she broke off, thinking. "Before you can say, 'Ginny come back I'm dying from starvation and a I could eat a Hippogriff'!" Ginny said, smiling. Harry laughed. Ginny got up from the bed and left the room.

"Ginny, come back I'm dying fr--" Harry started to say but Ginny came around the corner and threw a large, orange pillow at him from Ron's bed. "Okay, okay. I wont say it then!" Ginny gave him an approving look before she strode out of the room.

Harry stood up and decided to change out of his pajamas and into jeans and a Muggle t-shirt. He quickly changed into his jeans and was about to put on the t-shirt when he heard Ginny opening the door. He pulled the shirt on and turned around, just in time to see Ginny reappear. She giggled.

"In a rush, Harry?" she asked, setting the platter of eggs down on his bed.

Harry glanced down and saw that his shirt was on inside out, and backwards. He blushed and set his shirt to rights. He sat down on the bed and picked up a piece of toast. He ate in silence, then handed Ginny a piece of toast as well. He did this on impulse, because he had always shared his toast with Ginny in his sixth year.

Ginny took the toast and stared at the floor. Things were still a bit awkward between them. They never really said anything about resuming their relationship since the battle at Hogwarts.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Hmm?" was all he could say with a mouth full of toast.

"You know, there are a bunch of reporters that are looking for you."

"And…?" Harry asked.

"Well, one of them is Romilda Vane…" Ginny trailed off. Harry spat out his orange juice all over the floor.

"Whoops." Harry leaned down and used his want to siphon up the mess. "Why is Romilda a reporter now?" he inquired.

"Apparently, she claimed that you were her friend in school and…" Ginny shrugged, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Well, she's more an acquaintance. And besides, who cares about Romilda, anyway?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, I'm telling you this because I mean it. If you ever see Romilda, Bat-Bogey Hex her." Harry laughed, seeing the devilish gleam in Ginny's eyes.

Harry sat in the garden of the Burrow, looking up at the stars. He loved looking at the stars. It allowed his to just forget his troubles and get away from all the chaos of the Burrow for a while.

Harry looked to his right when Ginny flopped down next to him. They sat in silence for nearly ten minutes before Harry spoke up.

"I think I'm going to move into Grimmauld Place." he said, leaning back against a tree.

"Why?" Ginny asked, disappointed that Harry would not be living at the Burrow forever.

Harry knew why. He knew that it was because he saw the future, and he knew he would be living at Grimmauld Place with his wife and daughter. Harry turned suddenly to Ginny.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked. She nodded in response.

"You promise you wont think I've gone loopy? He looked directly into her brown eyes.

"Harry, I promise I wont think you've gone loopy." she stated in a business like manner.

"I've seen into the future." he sighed, his eyes squeezed shut, afraid she would go back on her word. He opened his eyes to find Ginny looking at him.

"Well?" she prompted. She knew pretty much anything could happen to Harry nowadays, and didn't doubt him one bit.

"You don't think I've gone mad?" he asked, surprised evident in his expression.

"Harry, you've died, and came back to life. I don't doubt you." she said what she was thinking.

"Oh, yeah, well… Anyways, I woke up one morning, and I found that I was in Grimmauld Place and I was married, had a child, and--" he stopped when he saw Ginny's eyes blazing with anger, and even jealousy.

"You were married? To whom?" she spat at him through clenched teeth. Harry laughed.

"I'll give you two guesses." Harry replied, grinning. Ginny dropped her arms, which were crossed over her chest.

"Me?" she asked meekly. Harry looked at her and nodded. "Whoa! We have a child? Boy or girl?" she asked excitedly.

"Her name was Lily." Harry said. She looked just like you, except had my mum's eyes. He looked at Ginny.

Her eyes were hazy, her mind reeling at the idea of marrying Harry.

"Helloooo?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face. Ginny snapped back to reality.

"Sorry." Ginny blushed, then leaned into Harry. "Just sort of a strange thought."

"Tell me about it."

**Eternity**

Aglaia walked over to her enchanted mirror. 'Hmmmmm.' she thought, tapping her chin. 'What shall Harry see next? Ah! Perfect! He deserves to see how his career would as a Professor at Hogwarts and as an Auror… but all in good time. he will eventually have to make 'the choice', but I don't have the heart to tell him just yet… Ah, I will schedule another Glimpse in about a week…' satisfied, Aglaia put her wand up to the mirror and glided away.


	4. Meetings

I don't own harry potter and everything recoginzable belongs to JK Rowling!

A/N: Well, I just wanted to say that I got EXTREMELY lucky because my computer crashed… thankfully, we have my grandma's old computer, and we hooked it up to the internet. Yay. I almost cried when my dad and sister told me it crashed. I had all my stuff on that computer, and I lost it all!!!!!!! Bleh. well, at least I'm able to write at least now. And the computer is upstairs now instead of the cold basement… enjoy!

**Future**

Harry once again woke up to find himself in Grimmauld Place. _'Why do I always fall asleep thinking about the future? I cant believe this is happening again…' _Harry watched as his future self rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was then that Ginny walked in, her wand held aloft.

"Finally! You've been sleeping forever! James and Albus are back. They want to show you something." she said rolling her eyes.

'_James? Albus? Hmm… they must be more children. This just keeps getting more bizarre…'_

Harry got out of bed, pulled on some decent clothes, then made his way down the stairs.

"Dad! Guess what?!" a thirteen year-old boy came running up to his father. He had jet black hair--that was extremely unruly--, bright green eyes, and glasses identical to Harry's. In short, he looked exactly like Harry when he was that age, just Albus didn't look like he was being starved.

"What did you and James invent this time?" Harry asked with a smile. Harry figured the two boys had taken after their uncles.

"Look! We made our own version of Skiving Snackboxes!" James bounded up to his father, holding a large, orange and purple box. James looked about fourteen. He had brown hair with a reddish tint to it. His locks were slightly untidy, but tame at the same time. He had inherited Ginny's eyes.

"What do they do?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Don't encourage them!" Ginny scolded, hitting Harry on the head with a rolled-up copy of the _Daily Prophet._ Harry, thankfully, only observing the scene, could not feel it. James turned and gestured to Lily to help demonstrate their invention.

"Okay, so you choose a sweet," Lily picked a hot pink pastille from the now open box. "You put it in your mouth, and swallow. Then, it changes your outfit and its colour!" James finished, a broad grin on his face.

Ginny gave them an approving look.

"Then it turns you into a squirrel!" Albus added, and sure enough, Lily transfigured into a tiny squirrel with red fur.

"Lily!" Ginny screamed, scooping the rodent into her arms. "My little girl!"

"James, Albus, turn your sister back!" Harry roared, but with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Okay, okay, take a calming potion, dad! She just needs to swallow this," James said, handing the squirrel-Lily an orange pastille. Lily nibbled on the edge, and changed back to herself.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Ginny squealed, squeezing Lily tightly. "You two--" she turned to James and Albus, "You are both grounded! Your feet are not to leave the ground!"

"But Mum! We have to practice Quidditch! Ask Dad! He knows how important it is to practice for school!" James pleaded. Albus, on the other hand, knew not to argue with his mother. She could extremely scary when she wanted to be.

"Not another word, James." Harry said. "Your mother is right. Anyways, you will have plenty of time to practice Quidditch once you go back to Hogwarts."

James pulled a face and stomped up the stairs. Albus looked at his feet, then followed James without another word.

"Lets go, Lily. We-- along with your brothers-- have to visit Grandmum Weasley." Ginny said, tossing Lily a fresh Jumper from the hamper. "Go change. And tell your brothers to comb their hair!" Lily just nodded her head and laughed, while clambering up the stairs.

Ginny turned to Harry. "You never get a chance to rest, with those three." she sighed and then collapsed onto the sofa. Harry sat down next to her.

"At least Albus and Lily know not to test your temper." Harry said, dodging a sway from Ginny.

Harry suddenly felt as though he was being pulled through a whirlpool. He couldn't tell which way was up, and certainly didn't know what was happening.

His feet hit the soft, warm ground. Harry looked up, already sure of what he would see.

"Hello Harry." Aglaia said softly, looking down at Harry.

"Erm… what am I doing here? Again." He added, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Harry, would you like to see what your life would be like as an Auror?" Aglaia had a soft, almost sad look in her eyes.

"Um, sure, but--" Harry was cut off as he was pulled backwards by an invisible force.

Harry made his way through the crowded atrium of the Ministry of Magic. There were posters everywhere he looked. He walked over to a vender that was selling _Daily Prophet_s. Harry picked up a newspaper and glanced at the front page, then flipped to page 6. Harry sighed. He quickly paid the wizard and left.

Harry approached the lifts and punched in the number for the Auror Headquarters. Just as the lift was about to close, a hand shot through, stopping the doors. Harry watched as the tall, lanky, redheaded man hopped into the lift.

"Hey Ron." Harry said lamely. Harry stared at the older version of his friend. He looked almost exactly the same, save for the dark rings under his eyes.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's scowl. Harry thrust the morning _Prophet_ into Ron's hands. Ron glanced at the sub-headline, then turned a few pages.

"Listen, mate," Ron started, "You knew that after the war, people would act like this. It's not a surprise to me."

"I realize this," Harry replied, "but I just wish that everyone would just butt out of my life! They take the smallest thing, and the reporters blow it WAY out of proportion! It's ridiculous!" Harry was fuming. This wasn't the first time anything like this had happened. Harry took the newspaper and shoved it into his pocket.

Ron ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Harry could be so stubborn, but he knew when to drop a subject. Ginny's infamous Weasley temper had started to rub off on Harry.

"So, how's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

"She's good." Ron was happy with the subject change, "Of course, she's all torn up that Hugo's going to school next month." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah. So's Ginny. Especially since Lily's our only girl. But, I'm sort of relieved that there will be peace and quiet until Christmas." Harry said, shifting so he leaned against the wall.

The lift opened and the two friends stepped out. Harry was perplexed. _'What are they talking about? Ron and Hermione get married… Hugo must be their son. Hmmmmm…_ _What am I going on about? What does it say in the _Prophet_?' _Harry was full of questions.

Harry and Ron parted ways to go to their offices. Harry's door said _Head of Auror Office _on the front. _'Whoa! I'm Head Auror!'_ Harry thought.

Harry sat down at his desk and pulled a bulky file towards him. He had to review this file about the recent assignment the fifth-year Aurors went on. Their were five Dementor attacks in America and a former Death Eater was spotted causing mayhem in France. The Aurors split into two groups and went to investigate. As Harry read the file, he realized that being an Auror was tedious work. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go through that with a wife and three children in the future.

After a long, boring and uneventful day of Auror work, Harry was almost dead-set against becoming an Auror. But then he remembered the whole reason he wanted to become an Auror. He wanted his family to be safe. And quite frankly, Harry was the one who wanted to protect them.

Harry toed off his boots as he walked into the kitchen. Harry could hear James, Lily, and Albus upstairs. They all reminded him tremendously of Fred and George. He could hear explosions and giggles emitting from James' room.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table. Ginny placed a steaming mug of tea in front of him. He gratefully drank the tea in large gulps.

"It looked like you needed it." Ginny observed as she, too, sat down and sipped her tea. "Long day?"

Harry nodded and placed the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he bought that morning on the table. Ginny slid the newspaper towards her and read the article.

Ginny laughed. Harry's head snapped up.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Harry… you just get so wound up over the littlest things." Ginny said, sliding the _Prophet_ back across the table. "This is an article written by _Rita Skeeter_! All she cares about is whether or not she gets a good story."

Harry stared at her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry, this article is nothing to worry about! Trust me, I was not jealous of Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament. And don't worry. I was not seen _'crying because the unpleasant realization settled upon me that your heart belonged to Hermione Granger' _and our marriage is not in jeopardy. " Ginny said. "You usually don't pay any attention to stuff like this. What's wrong?"

Harry bowed his head. "They brought you into it this time." he said simply.

"Harry…" Ginny said, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. "You know that it's not true. And that's all that matters, right?" Ginny said hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said, looking up at her. "Thanks, Gin."

"It's my job."

**A/N:**

It's a bit longer than usual, and I have been fighting my sister for the computer, so… review! -ally


	5. TOHPFCE

_Disclaimer: I don't own it; and it's a good thing too, I'm not even in the same galaxy as JKR when it comes to writing! Haha_

_A/N: oh my Jonas! I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating! I've been all wrapped up with school and other activities that I haven't really been able to write, not to mention I'm having a bit of writers block with this story… but of course, I figured id grace you all with an amazing chapter full of fluff-ness and romance… I'll stop babbling now so you can read! Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 5: The Official Harry Potter Fan Club Encounter (or TOHPFCE)**_

_**Present:**_

"_Urghhhh!" Ron cried. "How long have they been gone?!"_

"_Calm down, love," Hermione soothed. "Let them be. They've only just began to show any sort of feelings towards each other again. They'll be back."_

"_How do you know?! Oh I'm going to kill_ that Potter! And," Ron shot back, and silenced Hermione's retort. "I don't even care if he might just happen to be my _'best friend'_" he put air quotes around 'Best friend'.

Hermione sighed. "You are overreacting, Ronald."

"What?! How can you even say that?! I am _NOT_ freaking out here… How long have they been gone???!!! Hours? Days? Months? _YEARS????_" Ron screamed, now hyperventilating.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her calm and comforting mask was starting to slip. "They have been gone for about fifteen minutes, Ronald! And you just don't like the idea of Ginny dating again!" She lost it. They were now on their feet, facing each other.

"Stay out of this Hermione!" Ron shot back at her. His face was now turning a furious red from the yelling.

"I can state my _opinion_, Ronald!" Hermione yelled, her face was slightly flushed.

"Well, apparently, you think I'm acting like a child and that I don't know what I'm talking about!" Ron said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hermione's face fell. "Ronnie," she said in a soft voice. "I never said that…" she took his face in her hands. "You know how much Harry and Ginny love each other, even if they wont admit it themselves. Let them be."

Ron let out a sigh, recognizing defeat. "I know… It's just that-- Why did it have to be my _little sister_?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Love is an unpredictable and mysterious thing," She replied before capturing him in a kiss.

**Earlier that day:**

"Ginny…" Harry said groggily as he saw Ginny's face peering down at him. Her fiery hair fell around her face in rolling waves of the most beautiful scarlet. Sunlight was streaming in through the window. The light was hitting her hair in just the right spot so it was gleaming. Light reached her face through gaps in her hair. It made her chocolate-brown eye shine. There was a sprinkling of freckles on her nose and cheeks, and it suited her perfectly. All in all, she was stunning.

"What's up Harry?" Ginny chirped with happiness evident in her voice. She had been in a good mood ever since Harry told her that they would get married in the future.

"Erm-- I-- uh -- hi?" he asked uncertainly. He was so caught up in staring at her that he didn't hear what she said.

Ginny giggled at Harry's stuttering and a smile found its way onto Harry's face. It was taking Harry everything he had not to reach up and kiss her right then and there.

"Harry, its nearly 10 o'clock, you should probably get up now," she whispered and then went to his dresser. The monster in Harry's chest roared ferociously when she left his sight.

Harry sat up in his bed and looked over in Ginny's direction. She was ruffling through all of his clothing, which was of course, a very small amount.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her, amusedly. She turned to face him, her arms full of clothing.

"Getting you an outfit to wear," she said, like it were the most obvious thing in the world. She turned back to the dresser and resumed ruffling through his clothing supply. "Your wardrobe _really_ needs help!"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in mock-hurt voice. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with your clothes?" She said. She walked over and held up a shirt to him. "I still don't like it, but I suppose this will just have to do…" she sighed and thrust the shirt and a pair of jeans-- that weren't terribly ripped up-- at Harry.

Harry took the clothes and looked up at her. She had her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Well what?" she asked.

"Why exactly are you doing this?"

"Go take a shower and change. Were going shopping in Diagon Alley." she said ignoring his question.

"But--" Harry started to protest.

"But nothing, Harry. You are coming shopping with me and you will _like_ it! Besides, you need some new clothes," she said in a scary imitation of her mother.

"Yes _dear_," he said teasingly. Her face flushed a pale pink. To Harry, she looked even more beautiful than before.

Harry made his way towards the bathroom, but stopped and turned around to look at Ginny. She was in the same position as she was before he left the room.

"Oh, and Ginny?" he asked. Her head snapped up and she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You should blush like that all the time. That shade of pink suits you," Harry said with a wink and closed the bathroom door.

Ginny blinked owlishly. Was Harry just _flirting_ with her? Harry _never_ flirted. With anyone! Ever! This was definitely a strange occurrence. Harry never really flirted with her when they were _dating. _He always just told her how he felt. He just never felt the need to flirt…

Harry ducked out of the shower, pulled on the clothes Ginny picked out, towel dries his hair, then turned to look in the mirror.

"What the-- What was she thinking?!" Harry murmured to himself as he turned in circles, inspecting his apparel.

Harry was wearing black jeans--that were a little too, _skinny_ for his liking. He felt as if they were clinging to his legs. '_Well, they aren't _that_ bad…'_ Harry thought. '_Besides, I want to impress Ginny…'_

Harry was also wearing a black Weird Sisters t-shirt that was a clung to him slightly, but was still quite comfortable.

Harry glanced down and saw that he didn't yet have his shoes on. Harry picked up his black converse sneakers and tied them up quickly. Harry stood up once again and looked in the mirror.

Harry's jaw dropped open. '_I look like a bloody groupie! Where did she even find these clothes?' _he thought then heard a knock on the door.

"Harry, stop acting like such a girl and come _on_!" Ginny's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

Harry, being the Harry that he is, panicked.

Harry thrust a comb through his hair desperately, attempting to flatten his unruly hair-- but failed miserably. His hair was even messier than usual.

"Harry? Hurry u--" Ginny broke off mid-word as her jaw dropped open. Harry had opened the door.

Ginny knew that the clothes she picked out would suit him, but she never expected… Well-- words cant really describe how she thought he looked.

"I--err--um--uh-- you--You look… good Harry," Ginny breathed.

"Erm-- thanks… Y--You too," Harry said uncertainly. Ginny was wearing a pair of light blue straight leg jeans and a white Muggle t-shirt. Her shirt had extremely colourful paint splotches on it that represented her personality perfectly. Her hair was pin-straight and was falling over her shoulders. She too, was wearing converse, but hers were a bright yellow. Harry absentmindedly ruffled his hair in the back.

Ginny just stared.

Although they had dated before, Harry and Ginny still were nearly speechless around each other. Then Harry broke into Ginny's trance.

"Shall we get going then?" Harry asked, shuffling his feet slightly.

'_How adorable!!!!!'_ Ginny thought and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Harry looked up at her and smiled. She returned the smile warmly, then they set off down the stairs, past a gaping Ron (he was gaping at their outfits, and the fact that they were holding hands and grinning like idiots), and out the back door.

Harry and Ginny walked down the cobblestone road in Diagon Alley merely seconds later.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked while squeezing her hand slightly.

"Hmmmm…" Ginny replied tapping her chin in thought. "How about we just skip the shopping part and just hang out?"

"Well, as good as that sounds, I do recall you saying that I _need_ new clothes…" Harry teased her.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled dazzlingly. "That I did say, but I'll be happy if you just wear _that_ everyday," she said, gesturing towards his outfit.

Harry blushed lightly and grinned at her. "It's a deal, then."

Harry and Ginny were so lost in their own little world that they didn't even notice everyone staring at them. Every teenage girl in sight was either gazing at Harry with their mouths hanging open, or glaring at Ginny. But the two lovebirds didn't even notice.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Ginny asked Harry, looking up at him.

"Well, Gin, it seems as though you want _me_ to choose, but I know that deep down inside, you are hoping that I say that I want to go to get some ice cream," Harry said, clucking at the look on Ginny's face.

"Well, Harry, if you _insist_…" Ginny said, dragging Harry down the street, a couple teenage girls trailing them.

Ginny stopped in front of the ice cream shop and gazed at the store dreamily. She hadn't had ice cream in _forever!_ Harry opened the door for her and bowed.

"Please, come in," He said and she obliged. Ginny ran over to the glass and started looking around in a frenzy, trying to figure out what flavour she wanted. "Gin, you are addicted to this stuff, I think you need some help…" Ginny shot daggers at him and her hand twitched in the direction of her wand. "But of course, Ginny dear, more ice cream is always the solution!" Harry said quickly, while Ginny's expression changed back to a pleased one.

"Oh my Merlin! You're Harry Potter!" they heard a girl shriek. Harry's head snapped up found the one who had made the sound. It was the young girl who worked at the shop

"Yeah… real nice observer…" Ginny murmured loud enough for Harry to hear, but nobody else. Harry laughed softly behind his hand. Meanwhile, it started drizzling outside.

"Oh Merlin! Can I help you?" the girl asked, still looking star struck.

"Yeah, erm-- Gin, what do you want?" Harry asked and turned to face Ginny.

"Can I get a strawberry ice cream cone please?" Ginny asked the young girl who was visibly shaking now.

"Make that two," Harry added. The girl nodded and pranced off, getting their ice cream.

"Gee, do you think she might be a fan?" Ginny asked Harry sarcastically. They started laughing. Ginny looked up and saw that about fifteen girls were now packed into the tiny shop. They were all gazing longingly at Harry. Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs, and when he turned around, he jumped slightly startled by the sudden appearance of--from the looks of it-- a Harry Potter fan club.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked slowly, moving closer to Ginny each word he said.

The girls all gasped and took a bunch of pictures. One brave girl-- the leader of sorts-- walked up to Harry and stuck out her hand.

"Camilla Vane-- president of the official Harry Potter Fan Club," Harry looked don at her hand and moved away in the other direction, pulling Ginny with him.

"Vane?" Ginny asked, revolted by Camilla's last name.

"Yes. I believe you know my sister, Romilda? She told me that Harry was in love with her in school. And I was hoping that Harry might still want to be with a Vane…" Camilla shuffled closer to Harry.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other simultaneously and burst into peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Camilla demanded.

"You-- Romilda--Harry-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ginny laughed hysterically just at the thought. Harry felt the same way that Ginny did.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir?" it was the counter girl. "Here's your ice cream!" He grabbed the two cones.

"Don't eat it yet," Harry whispered to Ginny and she nodded. "On three we run!" He dropped a few coins on the counter "one…" he whispered.

"two…" Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.

"THREE!" Harry yelled and they fled from the shop and out into the rain.

Harry and Ginny ran, getting drenched from head to toe with rainwater. Harry took a sharp turn and ducked into a narrow alleyway, pulling Ginny along with him. Harry quickly sat down and gestured for Ginny to do the same.

Harry took Ginny's ice cream from her and sniffed it, along with his own. Harry tossed them over his shoulder and quickly put his finger to Ginny's lips, silencing her.

"They're spiked. Yours has poison and mine has love potion," at Ginny's quizzical look, he continued. "I've learned to recognize the smell of those potions…" Harry blushed and looked down at his feet.

Ginny tilted his chin up with her hand and he looked at her. She had a hard, blazing look in her eyes, the very same look that urged him on to do what he did that day after the Quidditch game in his 6th year.

Harry leaned into Ginny and kissed her for the first time in nearly a year. It was pure bliss. Everything seemed right in the world.

A gasp broke up their kiss and they looked up to see the entire Harry Potter Fan Club glaring at Ginny.

Harry quickly pulled Ginny up and apparated back to the Burrow.

A/N: Now, I don't think this is a cliffy, do you? I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out! I've been having trouble uploading this, because I'm not the best with punctuation… I don't own Converse.

-Ally :P


	6. Choices and Breakdowns

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. JKR is amazing and I wouldn't even dream of taking credit for her work!**_

_**A/N: **__Here's another chapter! I'm proud of myself because I usually don't update too often, but I have made myself promise to spend less time reading FanFiction and to actually write it! I'll stop babbling now so you can read…_

_**Chapter 6- Choices and Breakdowns**_

_**Present**_

_Harry and Ginny apparated into the garden of the Burrow with a soft __pop_. Harry chuckled quietly then turned to Ginny.

"I don't see any humour in this situation, Harry! That was horrible!" Ginny said.

"Am I that _bad_ at kissing, then?" Harry teased her.

Ginny's face flushed. "You know what I meant!"

"Oh, come on, Gin. It wasn't that bad… I mean, those girls got what they deserved, following me when I was obviously with someone!" Harry said, holding her hands in his.

"I s'pose you're right. I guess the looks on their faces _were_ quite amusing, actually," Ginny giggled and Harry tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's better," Harry whispered and turned to face the Burrow. "Shall we go in, then?" He suggested. Ginny nodded. They started to walk back to the house, but Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Do you know a drying spell? Its not raining here, and who knows what kind of story Ron can come up with…" she laughed.

"Yeah, here…" Harry waved his wand over himself and Ginny, drying their soaked clothes and hair.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny breathed as Harry stepped closer to her.

"Ginny, I know that we've only just been on like, one date, but--" Harry broke off, and shuffled his feet.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Will you be my girlfriend… _again?_" He said, blushing. Ginny could see the pure love that filled his eyes.

"Of course I will, Harry. I said yes the first time, didn't I?"

Harry was about to reply when Ginny leaned in and kissed him squarely on the lips. He still couldn't believe this was happening. After all that time, he was finally back to being happy.

Ron and Hermione looked up from the kitchen table at the Burrow. They had heard Harry and Ginny coming back in. Hermione quickly cast a silencing charm on Ron, for she knew he would blow up at them-- even _after_ she explained everything to him.

"Harry! Ginny! You're back!" Hermione replied happily. She jumped up to give them both hugs as Ron sat there, struggling with himself, not understanding why he couldn't talk.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said, then grabbed Hermione by the arm and gave her a 'I-need-to-tell-you-something!!!' look. Hermione nodded when Ginny gestured towards the stairs.

Ginny shot a quick look towards Ron, who looked like he was having a seizure.

"I'll see you later, my _boyfriend_," Ginny whispered to Harry and he grinned at her.

Harry gave her a quick kiss as she left and then turned to Ron.

"Thank Merlin! Hermione thinks of _everything! _Enjoy your night of silence, Ron!" Harry smirked, then exited the room.

Harry was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the sitting room, gazing into the fire. He was not really listening to everything that was going on around him. All he could think about was his _future glimpsing_ as Ginny so fondly called it. He had a feeling that it would happen again tonight.

But what he wanted to know was why _he_, of all people deserved all of this. He was the reason so many people died! He was the reason Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Sirius, His parents, Dumbledore, and so many others had died. And if Ginny wouldn't have ducked out of the way of Bellatrix's curse… it was all his fault! He didn't know how much longer he could live with the guilt. It was eating him alive. Merlin! What was wrong with him?!

Harry stared on into the depths of the fire. He didn't even notice that Ginny had plopped down beside him until she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered soothingly to him. She always knew when something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Ginny, really," He insisted.

"You're feeling guilty, again, aren't you?"

Harry didn't have to answer her. She already knew the answer was yes. But what she didn't know was, he never _stopped _feeling guilty in the first place.

"Can I ask you something, Ginny?" Harry asked suddenly, turning his head to face her.

"Of course."

"What would you say if I told you that we actually have _three_ children in the future?" Harry asked.

Ginny's head snapped up. "What?!"

"James, Albus, and Lily," Harry counted off on his fingers.

Ginny merely shrugged, unable to speak at the moment.

"Just thought I'd tell you," Harry said.

"It's just-- It's all a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" she asked

Harry nodded then suddenly felt extremely woozy. The room started swimming before his eyes… and then--

Harry collapsed.

**Eternity:**

"Harry. I don't think I've ever properly introduced myself. My name is Aglaia," the woman said softly.

Harry rubbed his head. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"Harry… I have to tell you something," Aglaia's words had an air of sadness to them. Her face no longer held its usual calmness.

"Tell me, then!" Harry cried exasperatedly.

"Well, you have to pay a price for your Glimpses…" she mumbled.

"What the heck! I don't care anymore! I don't need to see them. I like knowing what the future holds, but I don't want my whole life laid out for me!" Harry fumed.

"I understand your logic, but--" she broke off.

"But what?" Harry whispered, eyes shut tight, hands balled into fists by his sides.

"You have to make the Choice," Aglaia whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What Choice? What are you talking about?" Harry said. Nothing about this sounded good to him.

"Every Glimpser has to make the Choice. It is inevitable. Not to mention cruel," Aglaia turned to Harry. "But it's dangerous."

"What is it?" Harry breathed, not liking where this was going at all.

"You can forget this ever happened, including all the events that have taken place since you started Glimpsing, _or--_" she said.

Harry shook his head fiercely. "No. I choose the other choice! I don't care what happens! I can't forget everything!"

"Very well. You shall be called upon in two month's time. Until then, you will continue Glimpsing once a week," Aglaia said.

"You haven't told me what I have to do yet!" Harry said.

"Ginevra shall come along with you, where you will be faced with a challenge, of sorts. But that is all for now, Harry. You are scheduled for another Glimpse in about a fortnight. But Harry, that is all I can tell you for now. Until next time, goodbye," Aglaia waved her wand and Harry was gone before his protest has heard.

**Present:**

Harry had a hard time falling asleep that night. For one, he didn't really want to be faced with yet another challenge. He was just getting used to some relatively normal lifestyles when he was hit with another thing to worry about.

Ginny was starting to get suspicious. She knew something was up, but Harry wouldn't tell her; it was irking her to no end. Ginny was the one person besides Ron and Hermione who could see through Harry's hard outer shell of no emotions. Harry told her _everything_… What was he keeping from her now?

Harry finally got tired of tossing and turning and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. He threw the blanket back and swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. He couldn't take it anymore; the guilt, the non-stop action, the way Ginny was so amazingly good at seeing through him…

Harry knew he would have to tell her soon, but was afraid she might hate him or something. '_She doesn't hate you,' _he told himself, _'You're just jumping to conclusions. Ginny is an understanding person; she'll get why you did what you did.'_

Harry padded his way down the creaky stairs of the Burrow; he was going to the kitchen for some tea. He rounded to corner and saw Hermione already sitting at the table, so he sat down across from her.

They sat in silence before Hermione finally spoke.

"Something's bothering you," she said. Harry didn't bother to object to this statement. They both knew it was true. Hermione didn't say anything more; she just sat there, staring into her teacup.

"Hermione?" Harry croaked, his mouth dry. "I've been--well-- glimpsing into the future…" he mumbled the last part and Hermione's head snapped up.

"So it's true? It's not all lies?" she asked.

"Er--what?" Harry inquired, having no clue what she was on about.

"There have been many witches and wizards through the ages who have claimed that they have actually _experienced_ _the future_. It's different than a Seer, though. Seers look into the future, and what I gather from my reading is that you actually see firsthand what the future will be the other way," Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes. That was such a Hermione-ish thing to say. _'Of course she knows about almost more about it than I do, and I'm the one experiencing it!' _

"So you believe me?" Harry asked. He didn't understand why everyone was willing to believe him so easily.

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't really know if this "Glimpsing" thing was real, and so this proves it."

'_Well that's nice. Hermione would rather learn something new than be concerned about me. Wait-- what am I saying?! Hermione isn't worried sick about something! This has got to be the biggest thing since Merlin!'_

Harry and Hermione sat in silence until Harry decided to tell her everything-- save for the fact that she marries Ron and has two children with him.

"What did Ginny say about this "Choice"?" Hermione asked after Harry was done talking.

"I-- I haven't told her yet…" Harry mumbled, "I still don't even know why I have to bring her-- heck, I don't even know what I signed up for!"

Wrong thing to say.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched at him, "How could you be so reckless?! I thought you of all people would know what was right! I'm _so_ disappointed with you!"

'_Hermione's back!'_ Harry thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Hermione! But you heard what the other choice was! And I think I should work out what's going on before I worry Ginny! Maybe you haven't noticed, Hermione, but I actually _care_ about my girlfriend's feelings!" Harry huffed.

Hermione smiled when he said, "girlfriend", but the grin slipped off her face when Harry broke down, crying.

"It's never going to end, is it? It's always going to be like this-- my life just starts to get on track, then something like this happens and it starts spinning out of control! I'm tired of it, Hermione! I just want this vicious circle to end!" Harry sobbed, his head in his arms, which were folded on the table.

"Shhh-- Harry, I know… I know--" Hermione was rubbing his back in a comforting way. She had never seen Harry like this. Sure, she'd seen him cry before, but never like this… He was heartbroken.

"NO! Hermione, you don't know! You don't know how it feels to lose EVERYTHING you knew in life! I lost my parents, Sirius-- MY WHOLE FAMILY! I was tortured until I was eleven bloody years old! I lived in a cupboard, Hermione! Then Hagrid comes and shows me a world where I actually _belong _and then that fell apart, too! I learned my destiny, that I had to fight Voldemort-- and it's all my fault… Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore-- all of them… I DIED, Hermione! I saw what it's like… It was so _hard_ to come back! I-- I almost _didn't _come back! But I HAD TO! I had to come back to save everyone… You don't know what that's like-- To have all that on your shoulders. And sometimes I-- I --" Harry broke off with a shudder and sobbed harder than ever.

"Sometimes you what, Harry?" Hermione whispered, tears running down her face.

"Sometimes I wish I would have stayed."

Hermione's hand clamped to her mouth. She didn't have to ask where he was talking about. He was talking about staying with everyone, his parents, Sirius, and the others-- wherever they were. Hermione bawled into Harry's shoulder.

They stayed there, crying into each other until Hermione ran out of tears. She tiptoed up the stairs and into Ginny's room.

"Ginny-- Ginny, wake up," Hermione gently shook Ginny awake. Ginny looked up into Hermione's face and her eyes widened. Hermione's face was tearstained, red, and puffy.

"'Mione-- What happened?" Ginny asked, sitting up, fully awake now.

"I think Harry needs you right now."

Ginny got out of bed and quietly made her way down the stairs. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, bawling his eyes out. Ginny didn't ask what was wrong. She knew that everything had just hit Harry-- she knew it was bound to happen sooner rather than later.

"Harry, come on…" Ginny gently tugged on his arm until he followed her into the sitting room.

Ginny sat down on the sofa, pulling Harry down with her. She hugged Harry close to her, whispering comforting, nonsense words in his ear. It almost reduced her to tears to see him this heartbroken.

But she had to stay strong. Ginny rubbed Harry's back until his ragged, sob-filled breathing was replaced with slow, even breaths.

Harry was asleep.

**A/N: **I don't really know how this chapter happened… It sort of came at me randomly, so I'm going with it! Haha. I cried a little writing Harry's part of the conversation between him and Hermione. I guess I was just really into character or something. And I'm extremely happy that the chapters are getting longer. I'm proud of myself! Haha -Ally


	7. Flowers and Quidditch Players

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. JKR is amazing and I wouldn't even dream of taking credit for her work!**_

_**A/N: **__Another chapter is up! Yay! Two in the span of a week! I really love this story and I think I am going to do either a sequel, a Ginny diary/missing moments fic for THIS story, or both. I'm not sure yet. Now, enough babble, enjoy!_

_**Chapter 7- Flowers and Quidditch Players**_

_**Present**_

_Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs, intending to go into the kitchen. Ron was walking ahead of Hermione, as they had passed the sitting room. Hermione ran right into Ron's back, because he had stopped abruptly._

"_Oomph! Ron--" Hermione started, but stopped when she saw Ron's expression._

_Ron was standing in the doorway leading into the sitting room, mouth agape, staring at the sofa with wide eyes. Hermione followed his gaze and found Harry and Ginny asleep on the couch. Hermione almost squealed wit delight as she saw how sweet and adorable they looked._

_Ginny's head was resting in Harry's dark black locks. Harry had his face buried in Ginny's shoulder, and their arms were wrapped protectively around one another. But what made Ron squirm was the fact that Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap._

"_Bloody he--" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off with a hushed, "Ronald!" before she clapped her hand to his mouth. Hermione grabbed him and dragged him off into the kitchen._

"_What the--" Ron quickly stopped when he saw the look on Hermione's face, "heck, Hermione?!" he added and Hermione had an approving look on her face at his choice of words. "What were they doing?!"_

"_Well, they… um…" Hermione stuttered, unsure if she should tell Ron about the happenings of the previous night, "They um-- I'm sure nothing happened, Ronald! They just slept together! Oh-- wait, no… that came out wrong!" Hermione said quickly when she saw Ron's horrified, yet furious expression. _

"_What did you __mean_ to say, Hermione?!" Ron spat at her.

"I _meant_ that they just fell asleep on the couch together, and they slept all night like that!" Hermione ground out, through gritted teeth.

"Oh-- well, I'm still going to kill Potter! Even if he _didn't_ do anything to me sister!" Ron said, clasping his wand and starting towards the door.

"Ronald Weasley! You will not do anything to Harry! He is your best mate and will you listen to yourself?! He and Ginny didn't do _anything!_ Harry just needed somebody to be with him last night! He was well… distressed…" Hermione murmured, sure that that was the wrong thing to say at the moment.

"What?! What's wrong with Harry?!" Ron asked, alarmed.

"You wont get anything out of me, so stop trying," Hermione said coolly. Ron's face fell. "But if you really want to know, you should just ask Harry yourself."

Ro nodded and headed towards the door. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Not now!" Hermione screeched, "Wait until they at least wake up!"

'_I swear, men can be so__ thick__ at times.'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'But how can you not love it?'_

Harry opened his eyes slowly. It took him a moment to realize where he was and why he was there. He looked up to see Ginny's peaceful face lying on her shoulder. Harry just looked at her for a moment, then felt extremely foolish. Why had he broken down so abruptly last night? He was sure he had made a fool out of himself. Ginny probably thought he was acting childish.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny mumbled, waking up and stretching. She settled herself back down next to him, and scooting closer so that her head was almost resting on his chest.

"Morning, Gin," Harry replied sweetly, looking into her eyes.

"It's nice, isn't it?" at Harry's puzzled expression, she went on, "Waking up like this."

Harry smiled at her and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Ginny gave him a quick kiss before she ran her free hand through his hair.

"I love your hair… and its messiness," she said, giggling at the look on Harry's face.

"What?" Harry asked, confused as to why she was laughing.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I love the way you look whenever someone says something about your hair," she said, and laid her head on the back of the couch. She was sitting sideways, one leg crossed on the sofa, one leg off.

Harry smiled. "Well, that makes me feel better," he said, before mimicking Ginny's actions, and sitting sideways on the sofa. He then tilted her chin up and kissed her.

A few minutes later, George walked in and sat down on the couch opposite the couple, an amused look on his face. Harry and Ginny broke apart.

"Oh, no-- please don't stop on my account!" he said mockingly. What a George thing to say.

"Git," Ginny mumbled. Harry's cheeks were a deep red colour.

"What did you say, dear sister?" George asked sweetly.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Ginny announced, standing up and flipping her long, fiery hair over her shoulder in anger. She stomped up the stairs, but not before giving Harry a quick kiss and a pointed look in George's direction.

Harry felt extremely embarrassed. He was never one for public displays of affection; and definitely not in front of a Weasley. (Except for that one time in the common room, but that's beside the point.)

Just as Harry was about to exit the room, George cleared his throat, making him sit back down on the sofa.

"Harry-- I'm glad to see that you are dating my little sister again, but _please, _for the sake of my health and well-being; Don't _ever_ let me see you snogging on the sofa-- or anywhere else for that matter-- ever again!"

"Er… right," Harry replied. He had taken great interest in his shoes at the moment.

George grinned. "Good! Now that _that's _settled, I need your help."

"What for?" Harry asked, relieved by the subject change.

"Where have _you _been? Hermione is going to Australia, remember? Ickle Ronnie is going to _pitch _a _fit_!" George said.

"And that requires my help _how_?" Harry asked.

George rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Well… I thought that _you _could Confund and Stun him, and _I_ could stuff him into the closet until she gets back…"

"Erm… I don't think that that's the best idea, George," Harry advised.

"Well! Do _you_ have a better plan, then?" George inquired.

"Good point…"

**Future**

"James! Albus! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER?!"

"Ginny, calm d--" Harry broke off when he saw the glare Ginny was giving him.

"JAMES! ALBUS!" Ginny screeched, turning back towards the stairs leading up to the Boys' rooms.

"We're sorry!" Albus came bounding down the stairs, waving a white flag fashioned from a pillowcase. "It's was ALL James' idea! I swear!"

"We've told you a thousand times, Albus. You need to learn to say no to your brother," Harry cut in.

"But he threatens me!" Albus said in an urgent whisper. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"JAMES! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUR FATHER IS COMING UP TO GET YOU!" Ginny screamed.

"Oooooh! I'm trembling!" James' sarcastic voice was heard from somewhere upstairs.

Albus snorted, receiving a mock glare from Harry.

"That's it. NEVER MIND! _I'M _COMING UPSTAIRS!" Ginny yelled.

Harry heard a very girlish scream, a loud thump, and in 5 seconds, James was standing in front of them.

"Whatever is wrong, Mummy?" James asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Don't pull that with us, James!" Harry advised him. James dropped the act and looked at his sneakers.

"Tell Lily you are sorry and put her back to normal!" Ginny said in an attempt to calm down.

"It's _her _fault! She's the one who walked in when we were working on our newest product!" James's head snapped up.

"_We?_ What do you mean, WE? You dragged me into this! I _told_ youthat I don't want to help run Uncle George's joke shop! _I _want to be a Quidditch player like Dad!" Albus shot back at James from his hiding spot behind Harry.

"Glad to have you on my side, _Albus!_" James said.

"Mummy?"

Ginny whirled around to face Lily, who was watching this scene from the couch.

"James made me do it," Lily said with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Thank you very much, Lils," Ginny turned back to face James. "You are grounded from your room for two weeks, James. You have to sleep in the spare room; you have too many things that you can get into more trouble with in _your_ bedroom. And Albus?"

"Yes, Mum?" Albus asked tentatively.

"You have to train with Harry out in the yard and at the pitch so you can toughen up a little," Ginny announced. Albus' face lit up at this suggestion. He _loved_ training with Harry at the Quidditch pitch. Ginny's mouth twitched into a small smile that only Harry and Albus saw. She couldn't punish Albus; he didn't do anything wrong, but she made it seem like she _was punishing _him in front of James.

"_Daddy_…" Lily whined. Harry turned around and went to Lily.

"Yes?" He whispered to her.

"Get these things _off of me_…" she whined. Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. He flicked it and the large, vibrant-coloured flowers that were covering her body disappeared.

Later that day, Harry went to the Quidditch pitch for practice before the big game against the Holyhead Harpies.

"Ginny!" Harry called across the Pitch to where Ginny was stretching with her team. Ginny looked up and waved at him. Harry jogged over to where she was seated.

"Everything okay?" Ginny asked, standing up.

"Yeah. I just remembered, though. I don't think we told Al to keep James out of the ice cream…" Harry replied. Ginny's eyes widened.

"I'll just… erm… I think we can trust Al to keep his older brother in check, right?" Ginny asked.

"I hope so," Harry said, "Well, good luck in the game, you'll need it."

"You listen here, _Potter_, you are the one who needs the luck! You are playing against the _best _team in the league!" Ginny teased. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"_Really?_ Well, _Potter_, I hope you don't injure that big head of yours tonight. That would be a shame," Harry kidded.

Ginny smiled and was just about to reply when she heard a screech from behind her. Ginny scowled.

"Ginny! Why on _earth _are you talking to a member of the Cannons?!" Gwenog yelled.

"Well, considering he _is _my _husband,_ I thought it would be acceptable," Ginny said, turning around.

"I thought I told you two not to talk to each other during the games!"

"But it isn't during the game-- the game hasn't even started yet," Harry cut in.

"Wh--uh--Well! Why is he even over here?" Gwenog asked.

"We forgot to tell Al to tell James that the ice cream is off limits," Harry supplied.

Gwenog softened at once. "Oh. Well, that makes sense. James _can _be a handful from what I understand."

Ginny and Harry nodded and Gwenog walked away, but not before telling them to not be too long; Ginny was her best player and she needed to stretch properly. Ginny turned back to Harry.

"Well, Potter, it looks as though your fan club has arrived," Ginny sighed, pointing to the only section of the stands that was filled; it was two hours before the game was scheduled to start. Harry barely even spared them a glance. "Why do they always come so early?"

"I don't know. I think they want me to come up and announce my love for them or something," Harry said and Ginny laughed.

"I won't allow it!" she teased.

"Of course not," Harry said before kissing her nose.

Ginny looked back up at the Harry Potter Fan Club and laughed when she saw they were all staring intently at them. Ginny nudged Harry.

"Why don't you just wave at them?" she suggested. Harry sighed.

"Fine… but only because you asked me too," Harry turned to face the giggling group of girls in the first row section and gave them a quick wave and a smile. They squealed and clutched each other, gazing at Harry. Ginny laughed.

"Well, Potter, I have to go before Gwen throws up from worrying too much about me possibly dying from not stretching," Ginny said.

"Good luck, Potter," Harry said before kissing her.

"Same for you, Potter," Ginny said before walking away, giving Harry a wave. He waved back at her, then looked up at the fan club girls, who had tears in their eyes as they jealously watched Ginny walk away.

Harry jogged back to his team. He stood next to Ron, who was glaring at Ginny.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing… nothing…" He said. Harry stifled a laugh. Ron hated public displays of affection between Harry and Ginny.

The Chudley Cannons lined up and shook hands with the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as hard as she could.

"Ow! That's my snitch-catching hand, Ginny!" Harry teased. Ginny smiled innocently.

"Whoops, sorry," she said, before mounting her broom and soaring high into the air.

**Present:**

Harry awoke the next morning and smiled at what he had just witnessed. He suddenly thought that the idea of becoming a professional Quidditch player sounded a lot more appealing than everything else he had in mind for his future.

Harry got out of bed in a great mood. He grabbed some clothes out of his dresser and made his way to the bathroom. He passed Ginny's room on the way down and saw he writing in a black, Muggle composition notebook by her window. _'I wonder what she's writing…'_ he thought to himself. Ginny looked up when she saw Harry looking at her. She smiled at him. Harry blushed a little at being caught looking at her, but returned the smile nonetheless.

Harry ducked under the hot spray of the shower and thought about his last Glimpse. He realized that he didn't care what he had to face in that challenge he had to do. As long as he got to remember the last couple of weeks, that was enough for him.

Harry towel dried his hair after pulling on is clothes. He was wearing a black zip-up jacket and dark blue jeans. Harry put on his glasses and stepped into the hallway. He started down the stairs, only to find Ron sitting, staring off into space, his head leaning against the wall. _'He must be depressed because Hermione is in Australia…' _Harry decided, and continued down the stairs.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down next to where Ginny was seated, eating toast.

"'Morning, Ginny," He said happily, taking the piece of toast Ginny offered him.

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked amusedly. Harry checked to make sure nobody heard him.

"I had another Glimpse last night," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny said.

"Yeah. We were both professional Quidditch players. I played for the Cannons, and you played for the Harpies. Isn't that cool?" He asked.

Ginny nodded, buttering another piece of toast. "So you liked that job, then?"

"Yeah! It was amazing!" Harry said.

"That does sound like a good job for us both," Ginny said, obviously daydreaming about playing for the Harpies.

"Hey Ginny?" Harry asked, bringing her back to reality, "We should do something today."

"Like what?" Ginny inquired.

Harry thought for a moment. "Let's just go for a walk or something," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Ginny said.

Harry stood up from the table and extended his arm to her. She took his hand and stood up. Mrs. Weasley turned around from where she was preparing bacon and sausages and saw them stand up.

"Where are you going dears?" She asked.

"We're going for a walk, Mum," Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley was about to argue that Harry was much too skinny and that he needed a real breakfast, but she stopped when she was their interlocked hands.

'Oh-- well-- Have fun," She said, turning back around and beaming to herself.

"So, where are we walking to?" Ginny asked when they were in the back garden.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, you live here. You tell me," he said.

They walked hand-in-hand up the lane as Ginny pondered this question.

**A/N:**

Okay, so just to clear things up, Ron was an Auror when Harry was an Auror, but he is a Quidditch player when Harry is a Quidditch player. I figured it was best if they went into work together since they spent so much time together throughout Hogwarts and such. This chapter is approx. 2 pages longer than the rest. R/R! -allylovesjonas


	8. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. JKR is amazing and I wouldn't even dream of taking credit for her work!**

**A/N:** SORRY!!!!!!!!! I'm such a lazy bum. I swear I will try to update every week from now on! Thanks to my reviewers, and im going to try and reply to all my reviews from now on! (but not the annonymus ones... haha) (don't be shy! If I'm taking too long to update, send me a message and tell me to get writing! I'm NOT kidding, either.) but, a little boy I knew died from Leukaemia, so I've been pretty preoccupied… This chapter is dedicated to hargin1, in the hopes that she will pick back up on her story, Harry Takes Ginny to the Yule Ball!!!!

**Chapter 8- The Letter**

**Eternity**

Aglaia was running late. She rushed up the front steps of her quarters and wrenched the door open. Her long, silvery cloak whipped around her ankles as she shuffled into the entryway. She glanced towards the shimmering object and heaved a sigh of relief. She hadn't missed it much of the conversation after all.

Aglaia walked slowly up to her mirror and watched the scene unfold in front of her. She pressed her palm to the cool glass and two voices filled the room. One was a male's and the other, a female's.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be. Are you angry at me?"

"No, but if I was, you'd be dead right now."

"That's a joke, right?" Harry asked

"You wish," Ginny replied.

"Oh… Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I regret that decision and I've already beaten myself up about it, so you don't have to worry," Harry said to her.

"Oh. Well I'm kind of miffed, but I understand, Harry. Thank you for telling me, anyway. Even if I _do _have to go to this weird place with you, at least I had _some_ kind of warning."

"True," Harry said.

"So, when is this thing happening?" Ginny inquired, turning to Harry.

"Err-- I think it might be in a week, but I kind of lost track of the days, so it might be sooner," he said uncertainly.

"You _lost track_? How is that even possible?" Ginny cried, her mood changing rapidly.

"I-- er-- I was just so… nervous about telling you and stuff," he quickly replied, but Ginny didn't hear him. She was too busy whipping out her wand.

"I'm lucky today is my birthday! Now I can hex you into oblivion!"

Harry's eyes widened as she whipped out her wand.

Aglaia quickly pressed her hand to the mirror once more. She didn't wish to see Harry get hurt. She tapped her wand to the glass and a schedule appeared in front of her. She counted the days left.

"Three more days," Aglaia whispered, tapping the glass once more.

**Present**

"Ready?" George whispered.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"On three," George said. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

"CHARGE!" George screamed, and George, Harry, and Ginny all took off running towards Ron, laden with a wand, a cupcake, and an autographed poster of the Chudley Cannons.

Ron was leaning against the wall in a corner of the Burrow with a sombre expression on his face. Harry ran up to Ron-- wincing, mind you, at the sharp pain in his upper thigh, curtsey of Ginny's hexing-- and shoved the cupcake he was holding into his face. Ron merely licked the frosting off of his lips in response. George thrust the Cannons poster into his line of vision, but still no acknowledgement on Ron's part. no wit was Ginny's turn.

This was going to be easy. Ginny merely pulled out her wand and marched up to Ron. He immediately leapt up and held up his hands in surrender.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Ron cried, trembling slightly. Ginny let out a bark of contemptuous laughter.

"You don't know what you did? How about sulking about for the past week or so? Sound familiar?" Ginny spat. She did have quite the temper…

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, in clear bewilderment.

Harry smacked his forehead. That was _definitely _the wrong thing to say at this moment.

"Honestly, Ron, you prat! How thick could you get? Hmmm… lets think about this. Why would Ron be sulking about for over a week? We are talking about Hermione's not being here!" Ron considered this for a moment. A look of guilt spread across his face.

"Oh… that…"

"Yes, now the good-for-nothing useless twit gets it! You are just too selfish to wonder if maybe--just maybe-- someone might have an _actual _problem! But _no_! You just don't think do you?" Ginny ended with a flourish. She turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs.

Harry sighed. So that's what this was about… he was hot on her heels as he ran up the stairs after her. She threw open her door and flopped onto her bed dramatically. Harry quietly closed the door with a soft _click _and eased his way onto the bed next to her.

Harry softly rubbed circles on her back in a comforting way. He never said anything. Ginny never liked to talk when she was upset, and he knew this. They just laid there, not saying anything, for the longest stretch of time. Harry scooted closer to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to relax into his warm body.

After a few moments, Harry could feel the slow rise and fall of her chest and he knew she was asleep. But he didn't leave. He leaned forward and kissed her on the top of her head before he whispered, "I love you, Ginny. Don't worry. I'll get us out of this mess one way or another," into her ear. He smiled when she shifted in her sleep at the sound of his voice.

Harry felt the long day catch up with him, so he nuzzled his face into Ginny's neck and fell into a much needed slumber.

Ginny woke up the next morning and felt warm breath on the back of her neck. She turned around, and the sight she saw made her smile. Harry was sleeping soundly, his face pressed against the soft sheets on her bed. She laid back down and snuggled into Harry's chest and smiled contently. Harry shifted and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Gin…" he mumbled, his voice groggy wit the after effects of a long nights sleep. "'Morning." Ginny pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny murmured into his chest as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Ginny?"

"For freaking out like that yesterday. I really didn't mean anything I said about having this huge problem. I was just, well, emotional. I've kept my emotions all bottled up since you three left last year… and I just… well, I needed to let down the emotional barrier inside of me, you know?" she finished uncertainly.

"I know exactly how you feel, and don't feel sorry-- its all my fault. I should have told you sooner than I did," Harry replied. Ginny shrugged.

"That's all in the past. Let's not dwell on what's already happened, then. Like how long its going to take for those bruises to heal," she said, her eyes full of laughter.

"Oh har-har. You could have seriously injured me, Ginny! I know how you can perform some really powerful jinxes, and I could consider myself lucky that I got off with just a couple of bruises… but I really am sorry, Ginny. You deserved to know, but I was too much a coward to tell you," Harry said, his eyes full of guilt.

"Harry… remember what I told you? Let's not dwell on the past. Let's just… live in the present for now," she finished softly. Harry nodded.

"Thanks, Gin. I really needed someone to say that to me," Harry told her, before he pulled her in for a gentle, lingering kiss.

When they broke apart, they heard a soft cough at the door. Their heads snapped up and they saw Hermione standing at the door.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Yes, and I was coming to say hello to Ginny, but it seems as if she is a bit," she paused. "preoccupied," she smiled warmly at the couple and then turned to leave. "But, please, Harry, if you value your life, don't let Ron see you two," she waved before disappearing beyond the doorway.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other simultaneously and burst into hysterical laughter.

Later that very same morning, as Harry was walking heading up to his and Ron's room, he heard a strange tapping noise. It almost sounded like an owl, but not quite as obvious or annoying. Harry set the apple he was eating on the kitchen table and made his way over to the window.

There was a strange looking animal hovering just outside the pane of glass. It was a petite little bird with a long bill-- almost like a hummingbird's. it had little wings and a puffy, round little body. It was roughly the size if a walnut, and bore a great resemblance to a Golden Snitch. That's when it hit him-- this was a Golden Snidget! He had read about them in _Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp! _But these birds were supposed to be almost extinct! What was it doing outside of the window?

That's when Harry saw what it was holding in its tiny little talons. Harry opened the window and the little Snidget came fluttering in, and the small letter it was holding fell gracefully into Harry's outstretched hand. The letter was a pearl colour with shiny gold lining. Harry unfolded the letter, opened it and started to read…

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Your time is almost up. You will be called upon tomorrow night at 12:00 Midnight. You have approximately 36 hours to prepare yourself for your challenge. Please make sure that Miss Ginevra Weasley is prepared as well. I hope that you will be prepared and ready for this challenge when the time comes for you to be called upon. Due to rules and regulations, we are unable to tell you anything about this challenge other than it will last 12 hours. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_**Aglaia Castalia**_

_Head of the Department for Future Glimpsing _

Harry folded the letter up and sprinted for the stairs. He was vaguely aware that the Snidget disappeared with a soft _pop. _Harry knocked urgently on Ginny's door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in!" Harry flung open the door and thrust the letter at Ginny. She looked confused, but read the letter nonetheless. "Oh Merlin," Ginny mumbled. "36 hours?"

"That's what it says," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"When did this come?" Ginny inquired.

"Just now," Harry said, falling into an armchair by her window. He grabbed her hand and guided her onto his lap. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly, which he returned.

Ginny looked up at Harry, who was staring at the wall in front of them. She rubbed his back, an murmured-- as if reading his mind, "I'll be fine."

Harry gave her a weak smile. "I know you will."

Ginny smiled at Harry and laid her head on his chest. Harry shifted slightly and lifted up her chin with one finger. He gave her a small smile before he captured her in a passionate kiss. Harry pulled her to her feet, and they stood there, kissing, until Harry pulled back suddenly.

Harry put a finger to Ginny's lips, silencing the comment she was about to make. He gave her a smirk before slipping a note into her pocket. He gave her one last kiss and a wink before he departed. Ginny eagerly unfolded the note. It read:

_Dearest Ginny,_

_We never really got to do anything for your birthday. We were a bit caught up in an event that involved me, a wand, and a very angry Ginny Weasley. Haha! So, I wanted to make it up to you. Meet me in the back garden at 10:00 tonight. _

_- Harry_

_P.S. Don't get caught._

Ginny looked at the clock. It was now 2:00 in the afternoon. She grabbed a towel and a bathrobe, and darted for the shower.

All through her shower, Ginny couldn't help but wonder what Harry had planned for them that evening. Her brain was whirring and spinning with thoughts and images. As she ducked out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and dried her hair with her wand. Ginny put on her soft, white bathrobe. And crept back to her room. She quickly locked the door and changed into her favourite outfit, deciding she was too excited to eat dinner.

Ginny was wearing her sunny, yellow tank top, brown shorts, and her yellow Converse sneakers. Her hair was long and wavy, and feel down to nearly her elbows. She put on some light brown makeup and fell onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. The clock on her wall slowly ticked away, second by second. Ginny found herself dozing off from time to time, happy to pass the time. She dreamt of her third year at Hogwarts; full of challenges and looming danger.

Ginny awoke with a jolt and looked at the clock on her wall. It was already 9:45! Ginny jumped out of bed and rushed over to her full-length mirror. She brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes and ran a brush through her hair. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she looked at the clock once more. It was now 10 till, so she decided to get going.

Ginny opened her door slowly and peeked in the hallway, checking to see if the coast was clear. She stepped out onto the stairwell and closed the door behind her with an almost inaudible _squeak. _

Ginny started down the stairs, but halted to a stop when she heard a soft whimpering coming from George's room.

"No… Fred! NO!" George cried.

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth as she heard George's voice. It sounded weak and… helpless. She couldn't even imagine how George felt about Fred's passing… It had been hard enough for her to deal with, but she wasn't his twin, who she was always attached at the hip with.

The floor under Ginny creaked slightly, and George stopped crying immediately. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat and took this as the time to leave. Besides, she had to meet Harry soon.

Ginny tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She slowly opened the back door and crept outside. She walked quickly through the small clearing and into the back garden. Ginny smiled widely as her eyes met Harry's.

"Hiya…" she said shyly, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, kissing the top of her head. Ginny smiled up at him.

"So, what do you have planned?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Harry replied mischievously as he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the picnic table.

"Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ginny whined playfully.

"I'll tell you in a moment. Just be patient!" he chided. She sighed dramatically.

"Fine… If you want me to die from anticipation, then don't tell me," Ginny kidded. Harry just smiled and handed her a small box. Ginny smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to die…" he joked.

"What's this?"

"Just open it and look," Harry advised. She willingly obliged.

Ginny popped open the box and gasped.

"Harry! I love it!" she told him truthfully. There was a delicate charm bracelet inside. It had five charms already on it. Harry put it on her and then carefully explained each charm.

"Those are gold talons, representing the Holyhead Harpies, your favourite Quidditch team. That one is a flower, because flowers always remind me of you." Harry smiled. "This charm is a lion, representing Gryffindor. This is an ice cream cone… that doesn't need explaining," he paused.

"What's this one for?" Ginny asked, almost already knowing the answer.

"Well, this one here is a heart because…"

"Because what, Harry?" Ginny asked, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"This one is a heart because I love you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny woke up the next morning and skipped over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. She ended up choosing a deep red tank top and a pair of bark blue denim knee-length shorts, and red Converse. Her hair was straight, as it was almost every day.

Ginny admired the charm bracelet she had been wearing since she had put it on last night. She smiled widely as she looked at the heart charm. Harry _loved _her. That was the first time he had ever told her that before, and the truth was, she loved him back with all her heart.

Ginny pranced over to her door and out into the hallway. She ran face-first into Harry. Harry caught her gracefully and steadied her, but he didn't release her. Ginny was still beaming.

"Happy, are we?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she chirped. "How could I not be?"

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one that has been grinning like mad since last night. And you didn't have to deal with Ron asking you why you were so bloody happy," he laughed. Ginny smiled.

"I'm sorry," she kidded. Harry smiled.

"Hey, um… You haven't forgotten about tonight have you?" he whispered.

"No, I haven't," she answered sadly.

"Oh, well… Then let's just forget about that until the time comes, alright?" he told her hopefully. She smiled, pushing away all thoughts that had just come to her at his words.

"Got it!" she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I love you _so _much, Harry."

Harry grinned and whispered back, "I love you, too, Gin."

Together, they walked down to the kitchen, hand-in-hand, both forgetting all about what was to take place that night.

**A/N:** Another chapter done! Everyone review and read my oneshot, Sacred, and review that too! I'm going to start on chapter nine, now! (there will be lots of action in the next chapter, so get ready!!!!!) I love you all who take the time to read my stories! -Ally

P.S. I will just leave that scene with Harry and Ginny after the "I love you" charm bracelet thing to your imaginations until i post my missing moments story from this fic. :) (arent i just lovely? haha)


	9. The End of Another Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. JKR is amazing and I wouldn't even dream of taking credit for her work!**_

_**A/N:**__ I promise that you won't be disappointed with this chapter! __**Fun Fact of The Day!: JKR uses a lot of god and goddess names in her books! Ex. Minerva, Rosmerta, and so on.**__ This is the last chapter of the story, but I __**WILL**__ BE DOING AN EPILOGUE SOON! This one is dedicated to gcant2 for making me feel great on a day that I didn't feel well at all. Enjoy! (p.s. Castalia is Aglaia's last name if you didn't already know)_

_**Chapter 9- The End of Another Chapter**_

_**Eternity**_

"_Miss Castalia! You are needed in Coventina's office," called a voice from behind Aglaia._

"_Ah, Aesir. What's this about me going to see Coventina?" Aglaia asked, turning around._

"_She says that she needs to speak with you about something urgent. She sounded upset," Aesir panted. _

"_Ah… I understand now. Thank you, kind sir," she said in farewell._

_Aglaia swept down the marble corridor, making her way to Coventina's office. Coventina was Head of the whole organization. In short, she was just about the only superior Aglaia had. On top of that, she had a large temper, and was __very_ intimidating.

She made her way to Coventina's office doors and knocked three times. The doors swung open, revealing an office even nicer than Aglaia's. It had marble floors, the walls were a cream colour with gold lining, and her desk was just _beautiful! _

The desk was made of the finest wood she had ever seen. Intricate designs were carved into the smooth surface, but Aglaia didn't have time to examine the desk. Coventina's face was a bright red, and she was trembling with suppressed anger.

"What were you thinking?" she snapped as soon as Aglaia sat down.

"I don't understand what you mean," Aglaia asked politely.

"I am afraid that you have broken the rules, Miss Castalia!" she seethed.

"I'm sorry, but I still do not know what you mean."

"A few weeks ago, you let Harry Potter Glimpse something that was unplanned! You scheduled him for an Auror and a Hogwarts Professor!"

"Oh… that," Aglaia muttered.

"Yes, that! Regulation _clearly _sates that you cannot change the schedule, no matter what the reason!" Coventina cried, jabbing her finger at the handbook laying in front of her on her desk. Aglaia cowered.

"I'm sorry! I swear it wont happen again!" she pleaded.

"That's what you said _last time--_and yet, it has happened again!"

"What are you on about?" Aglaia asked, genuinely confused. Coventina threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Do you not remember James Potter?" she sighed, her head in her hands. Aglaia gasped.

"Oh my… That completely slipped my mind…" she breathed.

"Well, that's not anyone else's fault but yours! Gather your things, Miss Castalia. Your presence at this facility is no longer required," Coventina made a sweeping motion with her hand, gesturing for Aglaia to be on her way.

"Wha-- what do you mean?" Aglaia asked, horrified.

"It means, you are hereby disbanded from this organization," she replied, sounding exasperated.

"I-- I'm being sacked?"

"Yes, it appears as though you are, Miss Castalia."

Aglaia slowly collected her things and left her office. Her thoughts were swirling around in her head, and slowly they came to Harry Potter. She felt horrible for what she did. It was all her fault that he grew up without a family… All her fault.

It was Aglaia's first year in the Glimpsing department. She was ecstatic at finally achieving her dream, and she couldn't wait to get her first Glimpser. His name was James Potter. He had shown up one day-- by request of Merlin himself-- for he felt as though James was meant to be part of the biggest war in the history of the Wizarding world.

Merlin had told Aglaia to just let James have one Glimpse, to let him know that he was supposed to have a male child with Lily Evans. Aglaia, had grown too attached to James and his charming ways. That's when she made the biggest mistake of her life.

Aglaia didn't want to see James go, so she continued letting him see his future-- she sealed his fate. At the time, he hadn't wanted to keep in touch with Peter Pettigrew. He said he was a good-for-nothing coward, but since James was allowed more than one Glimpse, everything went terribly wrong.

During one of James' Glimpses, he had seen Peter, and figured that since he had seen such a great future, he wanted to keep his fate sealed. James became friends with Peter again.

Aglaia, of course, didn't show James about Voldemort, in case he decided he wouldn't marry Lily and have baby Harry. Aglaia regretted that decision every day of her life.

If she would have followed Merlin's orders, James and Lily would still be alive, and Harry wouldn't be so miserable. James would have never made up with Peter, and they wouldn't have been betrayed. It was all her doing that made Harry's life this way.

Aglaia had wanted Harry to be happy, so she showed him a future he would actually enjoy-- and look at where it got her. She felt extremely guilty, and now she couldn't fix it. She had ruined Harry's life, and the only thing she could do was sit back and watch how it all played out.

**Present**

"Ron! For the last time, Nothing is wrong with me!" Harry said, exasperated.

"But Hermione told me to ask you what was up!" Ron countered,

"I said I'm fine, Ron!" Harry argued.

"Fine! Don't tell your best mate what's wrong! Just keep me out of the loop!"

"Ron. I told you, something _was _wrong, but its all better now! I don't want to talk about it!" Harry cried. He didn't feel up to telling Ron about his Glimpsing at the moment.

"Oh, come off it!"

"Fine! Just ask Hermione, and she'll tell you!" Harry caved, walking out of the room. He heard Ron give a whoop of joy for finally breaking Harry.

Harry trudged up the stairs and entered the room he shared with Ron. Harry walked into the far corner of the room and collapsed onto his bed. He looked at the clock. It was 8:45. He needed to prepare for that night, but every time he went to get up, he just couldn't bring himself to move a muscle. Harry then heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he groaned.

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked, entering the room.

"I'm just really tired," Harry yawned.

"Then you should rest," Ginny pointed out obviously, laying next to him on the bed.

"Oh really? I never would have thought of that," Harry said, grinning at her. Ginny smiled back.

"Seriously, though, you should," she said.

"I wish it were that easy," he whispered.

"I know what you mean," Ginny replied.

"Are _you _prepared to go to this thing? I mean, I have no clue what they want with you," Harry asked. Ginny considered this for a moment.

"I don't think so. At least I wont be there all alone," she said.

"I suppose…"

"How are we going to get there?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Well, I usually Glimpse when I am asleep, so…"

"So do we have to go to sleep?"

"I would think so… but not here. I don't know if your bodies are physically coming with us, and--"

"Ron," she finished for him. He smiled and nodded. "Then lets go."

"Okay," he replied, sitting up, pulling her with him.

Harry and Ginny made their way down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door. Neither said a single word. Their minds were much too preoccupied.

Harry and Ginny settled down under a tree in the way back of the garden where nobody could see them. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest, while Harry nuzzled his face in her hair, and like that, they fell into a deep sleep…

**Eternity**

"Harry?" Ginny called. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Harry said as he ran over to where she was standing. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Is this…?" she asked. Harry nodded in answer to her unfinished inquiry.

"This is it," he whispered, hugging her even tighter. They were standing in the middle of a completely white space. The light surrounding them was almost blinding. Although they were the only ones there, it seemed as though they were being watched. It was a feeling of utmost eeriness.

"Hello, Harry Potter--Miss Weasley," a powerful voice rang around them. Harry and Ginny looked in all directions, but they couldn't spot the source of the voice. However, they weren't looking for long before a figure appeared out of thin air in front of the couple.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a clear voice.

"My name is Coventina," the woman replied in a calm, yet terrifying voice. "I am responsible for your challenge."

"What happened to Aglaia Castalia?" Harry asked automatically. He didn't like this new woman much at all. Coventina sighed.

"She got sacked," was her simple answer.

"Why?" Harry asked, horror-struck.

"I am afraid that information is confidential, Mr. Potter," she snapped. Ginny shot daggers at the woman before them.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked, his polite façade slipping into place, as was Coventina's.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Coventina started in a falsely sweet voice. "It seems as though Miss Castalia hasn't been completely truthful with you."

"What do you mean?" Ginny piped up for the first time since the woman arrived.

"I mean," Coventina continued. "That Miss Weasley here must be Obliviated."

"What? No!" Harry cried, hugging Ginny even tighter-- if that were even physically possible.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I am afraid it goes against regulation. The Glimpsers-- and _only _the Glimpsers, are the only people who will have any recollection of the incidents that will go on here," Coventina said.

"I said, _no!_" Harry stated firmly. He shuffled his feet so that he was shielding Ginny from the woman.

"Then I am afraid that you have no say in the matter."

"I agree with Harry!" an airy, yet powerful voice was heard from behind Ginny.

"Ah, Miss Castalia," Coventina said coolly. "How… Wonderful of you to join us here today."

Aglaia shot daggers at her former boss and stood her ground.

"You are _not _going to Obliviate Ginevra, and that is my _final _word," she said forcefully.

"You do not have the authority to--" Coventina was cut off by Aglaia's sharp laughter.

"Oh, I believe I _do _have the authority," Aglaia turned towards the door that materialized behind Harry and Ginny. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her so that they were out of the way.

The extravagant door swung open and an elderly man took a single step towards the group. The man had a long, silvery beard-- not unlike Albus Dumbledore's-- and wore flowing robes of the most beautiful periwinkle blue. They were shimmering dazzlingly, although there was no sunlight in the room.

There was an air of powerful magic about him. They all knew who he was without even asking.

"M--M--M--Merlin, s--sir," Coventina stuttered. Harry was reminded greatly of the scene in his fifth year that he had witnessed that involved McGonagall, Trelawney, and Umbridge.

"Oh my god," Ginny whispered and clung to Harry. She had been quiet that whole time, and Harry had been starting to worry about her. "What's going to happen?"

"I really don't know," Harry replied, truthfully.

"Miss Coventina," Merlin said softly. He reminded Harry greatly of Dumbledore at the moment. "I am going to have to ask you to leave Miss Weasley alone for the time being."

"Ye-Yes, sir," Coventina fumbled. "Whatever you say, sir."

"Due to events recently, I am afraid that I am going to have to have a trial for both Misses Castalia _and_ Coventina," Merlin continued. Coventina's jaw dropped open, while Aglaia hung her head.

"B--bu--but, sir! What did I do, exactly?"

"You, too, have violated regulation," he stated simply and softly. "It clearly states in the handbook that if you do not have certified permission to do so, you cannot modify their memory."

Coventina grimaced at her obvious mistake. "Well, I believe that _Aglaia_ has something to tell you, Harry!" she exclaimed. She couldn't let Aglaia get off easily. She had to make her suffer for ruining her career! She couldn't just barge in here with _Merlin_ for God's sake!

"I believe that will be _all_, Miss!" Merlin exclaimed. Harry didn't need to know about what Aglaia had done. She had already suffered enough throughout the years.

Merlin waved his hand, doing wandless magic. Coventina was at once tied up with invisible bounds and was slowly being dragged away by an unknown force.

"This isn't over, Castalia!" she screamed, though it was an empty threat. Aglaia knew it _was _over, and that only meant one thing. She smiled at the mere thought.

Merlin turned to Harry and Ginny. "You are free to go."

"Wha-- What?" Harry stuttered, unsure why they were being released.

"Since there is no one at the facility anymore that can supervise your challenge, you are being let off," Merlin explained with a small smile on his face. "Off you trot!"

Harry quickly dragged Ginny off by the arm and flung open the door that had appeared once more in front of them. Before he and Ginny walked through the door, he glanced back at Aglaia and smiled.

**Present**

"Yes!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

Harry twirled Ginny around the garden. He had been let off! His insides bubbled up and he felt elated.

Ginny giggled as Harry picked her up by the waist and spun with her in circles, all the while whooping with joy. He was acting like a carefree little child for the first time in his life since his parents were murdered.

Harry and Ginny toppled to the ground in relieved laughter. They rolled and had genuinely good time. A huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. Nothing or no one could penetrate the bubble of happiness that surrounded them.

Ginny pinned Harry's shoulders to the ground and kissed him firmly on the lips. Harry smiled against her lips, but it didn't last long as they heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

"Ron," Harry sat up with a smile on his face.

"What happened?" Ron obviously knew about the events that had been scheduled to take place.

"He got off! He doesn't have to participate in any challenges!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Yes!" this time it was Hermione's voice. "That's absolutely _wonderful, _Harry!" Harry smiled as Hermione engulfed him into sisterly hug.

"I say we celebrate!" Ron exclaimed. He was always looking for a way to have some sort of a party-- if it involved any soft of food, of course.

"The end of another chapter in our crazy lives!" Harry said later that evening as he raised his glass of butterbeer. They were currently in Hermione's new flat not far away from the Burrow.

"And to a new beginning!" Ginny added.

"To a new beginning!" Ron echoed. They all downed their glasses in one go-- even Hermione.

Harry kissed Ginny softly and Ron looked away pointedly. Hermione smiled immensely as she watched two of her best friends. They really _were _perfect for each other.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"What?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Whatever you say, Hermione," Ginny laughed.

Harry's arm snaked around Ginny's waist, as did Ron's around Hermione. And for the first time since anyone could remember, they sat there… just being regular teenagers.

_**Fin.**_

**A/N:**** Okey Dokey. So that's it! (you know I just cant torture Harry! Haha) I am planning on having a nice, long epilogue, so don't worry! : ) I really enjoyed writing this, and I'm excited to write more fics and such. I am planning on doing a Ginny Diary fic where she writes about the events from **_**this **_**fic, plus some missing moments. I'm not sure what it is going to be called just yet, but you'll know when you see it. I cant stay away from writing Fan Fiction for **_**too**_** long, so don't worry! I will be writing some more one shots, so check those out! Review, please! **

**-Ally**

**p.s. I wrote the last bit of this chapter with a wand tucked behind my ear (a wand I fashioned out of a stick-- I'm NOT kidding, either… haha) just like Luna Lovegood. **


	10. Extended Ending and Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. JKR is amazing and I wouldn't even dream of taking credit for her work!**

**A/N: **Well, I've decided to do an Extended Ending! Yay! Its nothing much, just a little more closure, with discussion about possible careers and such. If I end up doing a sequel, I will let you know in my new fan fiction that will be coming out! (I am going to base the Epilogue off of the Extended ending, because I didn't change anything too drastically from the original ending.)

**Extended Ending!**

_**Harry's arm snaked around Ginny's waist, as did Ron's around Hermione…**_

"So, Harry. What do you think you will be doing career-wise?" Hermione asked in a business-like way. Harry shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, yet. I think I first need to get a place to stay," he said.

"Well, where were you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"I might fix up Grimmauld Place. Actually, I think I will," he decided. Ginny smiled faintly at the idea, but was frowning slightly on the inside at the idea of Harry leaving the Burrow so soon.

"Well," Hermione said, "I think that I am going to work with the Ministry in the Magical Creatures division."

"Continuing with _spew_ are we?" Ron teased. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes, actually, I was," she sniffed, "But what exactly are _you _going to do, Ron?"

"I'm going to work with George in the shop for a bit, but then, I might become an Auror," he said automatically.

"Oh… Well, then," Hermione said, impressed.

"What about you, Gin?" Harry asked, turning to his girlfriend.

"Well, I was thinking of pursuing a career in Quidditch. The Holyhead Harpies, possibly," she said. Harry smiled.

"If you end up playing professional Quidditch, _any _team would be lucky to have you," Harry said to her.

"Because you're not biased _at all_," Ron joked.

"Oh, _shut up_, will you Ron?" Ginny said. Harry laughed.

"Yes, well, I probably am, but that doesn't make it any less true," Harry said, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Ginny commented, kissing Harry on the cheek. Ron gagged playfully, while Harry's face turned red.

"Ron!" Hermione swatted his arm. Harry and Ginny looked on in amusement as the couple began their signature bickering.

"Why don't they just get married already and have done with it?" Ginny laughed.

"Just give them time, Gin. Just give them time…"

To Harry, this felt like the end of it all. He was ready to start a new chapter in his life-- one that wasn't filled with worry and anxiety about one thing or another. For the first time in his life, he was just going to sit down, be a teenager, and enjoy every minute of it.

**Epilogue**

_**Five Years Later… **_

"I remember when I first met Harry," Hermione said to the crowd gathered before her and Ron. "He was sitting with Ron here, in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express; there were candy wrappers everywhere," she added. The crowd laughed and she took that opportunity to glance back at two of her best friends.

Harry gave her a thumbs up and Ginny smiled. Hermione turned back towards the crowd of guests and continued her speech.

"Harry's glasses were all taped up, and Ron had a dirt smudge on his nose. I knew as soon as I saw them that they would be troublemakers. And yet, here we are, and we haven't gotten into _too much _trouble," she said. Harry, Ginny, and Ron laughed.

"Of course, we did get caught our air share of times, which is understandable, considering the crazy things we did. Harry and Ron brought me out of my shell, and as soon as I met Ginny, I knew she was a wonderful person. Ginny, of course had a huge crush on Harry, you see. She would practically drool all over herself when he walked in the room," she laughed at the look on Ginny's face. Harry placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Then, when we were in our sixth year, the tables turned. Harry was head over heels for Ginny! It took him nearly the whole year to pluck up the courage to get together with her, and when he did, it was in front of the entire Gryffindor common room!" Hermione beamed at the memory. "And ever since, they have been virtually inseparable. I knew as soon as they kissed, they would be together forever! And here we are today…" she raised her glass.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" she called out.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" the crowd chanted back. They all threw back their drinks and applauded as Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss.

Ron slung his arms around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her atop her head. Hermione instinctively played absentmindedly with his wedding ring. He smiled down at her as Harry and Ginny made their way over to them. They all wordlessly sat down at the nearest table.

Hermione rubbed circles on her husband's hand, like she always did. Ginny smiled at her brother and sister-in-law. Ron was finally beginning to show some tact ever since he and Hermione decided to tie the knot.

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?" Hermione asked brightly. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

"America," Ginny said.

"We're going to California," Harry added.

"I hear its really nice there year-round," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah. We wanted to go somewhere nice, yet somewhere where we wont be too bothered by Harry _and _Ginny fans," Harry said as he nudged Ginny. "She's been gaining quite the following now that she's been named Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies," Harry said. Hermione squealed.

"So you got the position?" she asked, clapping her hands together excitedly. Ginny nodded in response. She had been playing as a backup Chaser for quite some time, yet she still had quite the fair share of admirers.

"That's great!" Ron said, patting his sister on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Ron, Hermione," she replied happily. Harry put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. He kissed her on the cheek softly. Hermione beamed at them.

"So how are things at work?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Same old stuff. The first years are all so awestruck that they are being taught Defense by Harry Potter," Harry laughed.

"_Professor Potter_," Ginny teased. "I still can't imagine children calling you that."

Harry shrugged. "I give them the choice to call me Harry, but they just won't for some reason," he laughed. Ginny shook her head, chuckling.

"So what are your fans going to say when you show up for your next game with _Potter_ on your team robes?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but that's not for a while yet, so the secret is still safe!" Ginny said. Her and Harry's wedding had been well kept hidden from the public, and now that it was almost over, the press was bound to find out soon enough.

Harry checked his watch and turned to Ginny.

"Its getting late. We better get going, or else reporters might get tipped off and start coming," he said.

"Yeah, we should," she agreed. The newlyweds stood up and slowly made their way towards the door. They waved goodbye to their guests and then climbed into their white carriage, pulled by a thestral and off they went.

Hermione turned to Ron and smiled.

"I really am very happy for them," she said softly, yawning.

"We better get home, I'm getting a bit tired, as well," Ron stated. Hermione nodded mutely in response.

As Ron and Hermione lay in bed that night, Hermione thought about how everything had ended out. She yawned and turned over on her side, snuggling into Ron's warm chest. She smiled faintly as sleep started to overtake her.

All was well.


End file.
